A New Life
by Aizensusu
Summary: They met yet again, but in an unexpected place. A town the man in white knows and the boy with headphones doesn't. "You're gun, what does it do?" "It's called an Evoker and it helped me survive a terrible event." He looked at the boy and say great sadness. Something he knows all too well. "How about we be... friends?" [SORRY ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

A New Friend

Summary: They met yet again, but in an unexpected place. A town the man in white knows and the boy with headphones doesn't. "You're gun, what does it do?" "It's called an Evoker and it helped me survive a terrible event."

Talking: "PERSONA"

Thoughts: _PERSONA_

A/N: Guess you could say this is a sequel of sorts to Meeting The Great Seal. Yes, it'll have Aizen and Minato in it like last time. I might add other people in it just for fun. And OP Minato, because why not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Persona3.

* * *

Minato P.O.V

Well I finally found a way out of that place, but I don't know where I am. Ugh... I wish I could ask these people, but no one seems to see me.

I spot a little girl next to a boy with orange hair. How strange, he has orange hair, but who am I kidding I have blue hair. Whats more strange is that this girl has a chain attached to her chest yet I don't. He seems to be telling her something. Huh? Looks like she's going somewhere.

"Wai-" Crap she disappeared, maybe I can ask the orange haired guy.

"Um.. Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am. I'm kinda lost." Please respond to me.

"Huh? Who are you?" Don't ask me a question when I asked you one.

"Someone, now can you tell me where I am. I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sorry, but I have no time to stick around here any longer, I just need to know where I am.

"Well excuse me Mr. Emo, I just wanted your name. Why should I tell you the answer to a question you should already know?!" God dammit! I bet I just left a bad impression of myself on this guy by being a little rude, but I think I won't get my answer from him anymore.

* * *

Ichigo P.O.V

What is with this guy? His reitsu is huge, it's almost bigger than Aizen's and my reitsu put together. I really don't like the fact that he's stronger than me, since I don't know if he's a good guy or a bad guy. But why would he want to know where he is?

"How do you not know where you are? Got lost?" I swear if he got-

"Yes.." That simple reply shocked me. How the hell does he get lost?! Is he dumb or something, but then again it looks like he is, based on that confused look on his face.

"Haven't you asked anyone in town or am I first person you asked?"

"I've tried asking everyone in town but no one seems to see me. They would look around looking for who tapped them on the shoulder when I was next to them. I seem to be invisible or something. Oh, but when I saw you talking to that little girl, I had hoped that you might be able to see me and apperantally I was right, you can see me. So please tell me where I am." He seemed to start panting after he was finished. Maybe he's never talked this much before.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tired." He stopped panting after a little while.

"Yeah, I'm alright.. I'm not used to talking so much, much less explaining things."

Sheesh, if he's tired after that then that means he's not much of a talker. He must be the quiet type then.

"Anyways, as I asked before I need to know where I am. Can you please tell me what town or city this is." He asked again in a pleading tone.

"Alright, you're in Karakura town. Do you know where that is?" He had a confused look on his face as if he's never really heard of our town.

"I see..." His face turned into one of thinking.

I finally observed his appearance. He has blue hair, which is really weird but then again I have orange hair so that's not a first, he also has grey eyes and is wearing some uniform I've never seen, some headphones with a mp3 player and a gun. Wait.. A gun! Holy shit, where did he get a gun from?! Please tell me it's just for looks and not real. Or at least be empty.

"Um.. Is your gun real?" I can't even believe my voice right now. It sounds so nervous.

"Hm? My gun," He looks down at the holster," Oh, its real but it's empty. I use the look for self-defense, so no one can hurt me or attempt to." Oh thank god it's empty.

"Anyways, thank you for telling me where I am. I'll be going now." He bows and just walks off. I should tell Urahara about this guy.

* * *

Minato P.O.V

Well it seems that guy was at least a little nice to me and I didn't get into a fight with him. That's good. Oh crap... I didn't get his name! Well I never did tell him mine but he never told me his! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"You seem a little panicked. Mind telling me whats wrong?" That voice.. It's him. What is he doing here?

"Why are you here.. Aizen?" Even though I'm not looking directly at him I can tell it's him just by his voice.

"Ah, So you know it's me that fast? I'm surprised you didn't have to think about it like Kurosaki does." Kurosaki, whose that?

"I'd like to know why you're here? Please tell me you're not following me." I still don't know anything about this guy so I'm still going to be cautious around him. I don't know what he's capable of, especially after him freeing me from that cursed door.

"Oh, is that how you give a "thank you"? I'm saddened that you're giving me that look, I did free you from that door after all. I think I deserve a nice polite "thank you" from you." He's looking at me like I'm a lower being than him. I don't like how he's acting like I owe him my life. Yes, it's true he freed me from that door but I do not owe my life to a complete stranger.

"... Thank you for freeing me from that door. I appreciate it.." As much as I hate to admit it, I am grateful that he set me free.

"Well, your welcome Minato. And besides I had to since I needed to save my people. But I've come here to ask you something," Ask me something? Wonder what it is, "I'd like to know how your gun works. It has an abnormal feeling in it. I've been wonder what it does."

Oh, so he wants to know what my Evoker can do. Might as well show him, but I don't know if he has the potential to summon a Persona. I can't really find out since the Dark Hour is over, so I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Fine, it wouldn't hurt to show you."

I take my Evoker out of its holster, slowly put it towards the side of my head and whisper some very familiar words.

"Pe... r.. so.. na!"

And like my very first time, a big wave of energy went through my body coming out in the form of my very first Persona, Orpheus...

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The form of Orpheus came out behind Minato, with him having a sadistic smile on and Aizen watching in amazement at the amount of power coming from the mythical being. Once the blue energy surrounding Orpheus disappeared, he just floated there waiting to be given orders.

"Such incredible power! I never knew such power could come from a boy!" Aizen yelled in amazement at the young seal.

Minato finally came out of his trance and his sadistic smile disappearing from his face.

"Are you really that amazed by Orpheus? Sure he's my main Persona but not my most powerful..." Minato replied with a bored tone.

"May I see these other Persona you have?" Aizen asked eagerly. He was very curious about Minatos Persona and the power they possess.

"No... I only use them in time of need.. Other than that, I fight on my own."

A few seconds later Aizen's face went from excitement to disappointment.

"I see, so if you're in danger, well in a dangerous position, then you'll summon your Persona?" Aizen came up with an idea to get Minato to summon out his Persona, so he can see the power the young seal wields.

"Don't get any ideas Aizen, I'm not going to show you my Persona just for your amusement. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my way to-" Aizen cut off Minato with a remark that stopped him in his tracks.

"To where? Tatsumi Port Island? Do you really think your friends will still be at that school of yours?" Minato looked to the ground out of frustration. Aizen is right, Minatos friends had already graduated and had gone on with their lives. They couldn't possibly still be living there. He's been gone for so long that they couldn't possibly be living there, they probably went their own ways. Scattered and all.

 _Aizen is right, they couldn't possible still be living at Tatsumi Port... Even if I head there, how the hell am I suppose to get there? I just barely found out where I am and now I'm thinking of heading straight to Tatsumi Port... I don't even know how far it is from Karakura._

Minatos face soon went from frustration to his normal bored face. He was thinking of what to do, should he ask Aizen for help or ask the orange haired kid. Tricky.

"So are you going to go to your old home or will you find your way to a different place? I personally, would stay here. There are people like me here, maybe you can make friends with them. But be cautious, some of them prefer to fight at first site rather than talk it out." Aizen suggested yet warned Minato.

"Oh, alright..." Minato soon turns his back to Aizen and starts walking away. At that time Aizen took the chance and flash stepped toward the blue haired boy.

Minato caught in surprise did his best to dodge Aizens incoming attack.

 _What the..?_

"I'm surprised you dodged my attack, even if you did it last minute."

"You bastard! I thought I told you I'm not going to show you my Persona!" Minato yelled, he felt a bit betrayed by the man that had helped him earlier when he was still trapped in that horrid place.

"Is it so wrong to want to have a little fight with a friend?" Aizen replied in a teased voice. Minato didn't like this one bit.

"I'm not going to fight you. I don't even have a weapon to defend myself with!"

"Oh yes you do. Your Evoker there, it can help you a whole lot if you summon your Persona to try and defeat me." Aizen had a smug grin on his face while saying all that to Minato.

 _Damn. He's right, all I have is my Evoker. Wait! Maybe I can use it to defend myself if he tries to strike me head on. That might work._

* * *

At Urahara Shop

Ichigo was running as fast as he could to get to Uraharas place to tell him about Minato and if he knew anything about souls that don't have spirit chains. As soon as he got there he slammed the door open and surprised Urahara and his friends. What surprised them more was the look on his face and they knew something was up if Ichigo just ran in there with a worried look on his face.

Urahara going back to his normal attitude asked Ichigo what was wrong, "Hey there Ichigo, how are you doing? You look tired, want a drink from all that runnin' you did?" He came up to Ichigo and patted his back in his normal jokingly way.

"This is no time for jokes Kisuke! I think we got a major problem on our hands!"

"Oh, and what might that be? Ever thing is back to normal. Ywach is dead and everyone in the Soul Society can rest since he's no more. What could possibly be wrong?" Urahara said. Trying his best to calm the panicked Ichigo down.

It somehow worked but Ichigo went from panicked to annoyed. "Ugh... Okay, yeah I know that and all but I think we might have something big on our hands that might be even worse than the Aizen and Yhwach events!" Uraharas face went from happy to serious. Hearing this did not please him one bit.

"Ichigo what could possibly be worse then them?" Urahara asked. He feels he might regret the answer he'll receive from Ichigo.

"There is this blue haired kid that I talked to about a few minutes ago and his Reiatsu was huge. It was higher than Aizen's and Yhwach's put together. I swear I'm not lying to you Urahara, this is for real." Once Ichigo finished he was in a small panicked state again, as he was when he came in.

"Okay, calm down Ichigo. Why don't you show us where this kid is?" Urahara asked, trying to calm Ichigo down. If he wanted to see this kid he needed Ichigo to calm down.

"Alright, alright..." Ichigo took some deep breathes and finally calmed down.

"Okay, I'll show you guys where I saw him." Ichigo, now calm faced toward the sliding door of the Urahara shop and walked out with Urahara, Rukia, and Renji following.

* * *

Back with Minato and Aizen

 _Crap, Crap, Crap! I can't keep dodging his attacks. I would use my Persona but that's exactly what he wants from me._ Minato thought while still dodging Aizens attacks. He didn't know if he could hold out much longer. He was getting tired and annoyed that he didn't have a weapon other than his evoker. If he didn't do anything now, then soon enough he'll have to use his evoker.

 _Oh screw it! I might as well use my Personae, but only Orpheus._ I finally put the muzzle of the Evoker to my head and pull the trigger. A gunshot and shattering noise could be heard in the area.

"Finally..." Aizen whispered to himself. He finally gets to see Minatos Personae. Though what is summoned disappoints him greatly.

"Orpheus... Agilao!" Minato yells. Following his summoners order, Orpheus gets his harp from his back and pulls his fingers across the strings. Explosions Aizen barely dodges can be seen from afar.

"That's great! More Minato, more! Show me the power you've hidden from me!" Aizen yells in excitement. He's excited to see what other powers Minato has hidden from him.

"What is wrong with you?! Why do you want to see my Persona so much?!" Minato was getting frustrated with this mans obsession with his power. What did he want from it?

Aizen calming down, answered his question," Your power is very unique and I have been curious as to what it can do. I have never seen a power such as yours. Not even the Hogyoku could give me such a power." Aizen declared.

"The what?" Minato was confused as to what this Hogy-what was. He has never heard of such a thing.

"Never mind that, how about we stop this? I have seen a bit of your power and it is magnificent as expected." Aizen requested. He has seen what he wanted so there was no point in seeing anymore.

"So you're just gonna leave just like that? Not even finishing this fight?" Minato knowing that Aizen will actually stop by the tone of his voice lowers his guard. For some reason he was sure that Aizen wasn't going to attack him.

"Yes, I have seen enough of your power. Now, I shall be on my way. Good bye, my friend." Aizen gave a small wave to Minato and turned around to leave.

"Friend..?" Minato spoke out loud. He was confused as to how he was the mans friend. But while Minato was thinking about it Aizen turned around and asked," What?".

"You called me your 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Minato was curious, how could he be Aizens friend when they just met a day ago.

"... I am sorry. It is that I'm a bit used to calling you my friend." Hesitating a for a moment, Aizen finally came up with something to say to the blue haired teen.

"I see... Does that mean we are not friends then?" Minato asked. It would be nice for him to have at least one friend in this town, since he has no where left to go.

"..." Aizen couldn't really answer the question. For once in his life he was stumped." Well I just thought", pausing for a moment he tried to think of something to say to the boy," well I just thought that maybe... We could be friends... I have no one that I communicate with here... Or tolerate for that matter.. I can tolerate you and am just like you."

"Like me..?" Minato questioned. How was Aizen like him?

"Yes, you too are a immortal being and one that holds great power just as I." Aizen answered. Yes, he did put Minato on his level. They were equal beings.

"I see..." Minato putting a thoughtful face on, didn't know what to say to that.

"If you do not want to be my friend then I shall leave you be." And with that Aizen headed the same way he came from. Toward his home.

"Hold on", Minato yelled to him but not in a completely loud voice," I have no where to go and no one to live with.. I would like to ask if I could live with you... If it is alright."

"... Sure. Why not." Aizen replied in a somewhat happy voice. Minato was surprised that Aizen actually said or was close to a 'yes' to him. He thought that Aizen would decline but hearing him saying 'yes' was surprising yet comforting 'cause now he has someone to talk to.

"Ah.. Thank you." Minato didn't know what else to say to the man other than a simple 'thank you'. Aizen put on a small smile.

"Your welcome, now let us go to my and your new home." Aizen said to a now happy Minato since he now gained a friend and a place to live.

Minato hurried to Aizens side and they both walked together to their home. Unaware of future events.

* * *

With Ichigo and others

Ichigo P.O.V

We were heading toward the place I met the blue haired kid when suddenly we saw a huge explosion. That now making us hurry towards our destination even more faster.

"What the hell was that?!" No really, what the hell was that!? The power that came from that explosion was big and the explosion itself, I don't know how anyone could've missed that.

"Ichigo, I thought you said there was only one person." Renji asked. Seems like he felt two spiritual pressures in the area.

"I did." I mean, the only one I saw back there was the blue haired kid. How could another another person find this guy, he's a soul after all? Unless there is someone around that can see souls like us.

"Well, I sense two people where we're heading."

Well shit, I just hope whoever found the guy isn't going to try and brainwash him or anything like that. He seemed like he wouldn't hurt anyone, well with that bored look on his face and that gun of his.

We arrive to the place I first met him and there seems to be burns on the walls from what was left of a battle that had to have happened at least a few minutes ago. Sadly, I see no traces of where the two people went after it but the reiatsu left is awfully familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. Someone we know was fighting the kid, but who?

"Ichigo, I don't think we'll be able to figure out whose reiatsu this is. One is unknown to us, which we assume it's the person that we are looking for, but the other is awfully familiar, I just can't put my finger on it. But other than that, I'm guessing whoever fought the kid took him, with him by force or he just went with him." Urahara speculated.

"So, what do we do?" Rukia asked.

"We wait for them to reappear. Looking blindly with just a little bit of their reiatsu will be a challenge." Urahara said. He was curious as to who these two people are and how much power they held.

I don't blame him. I'm just as curious as he is about who these people are, but I'm just hoping these guys aren't dangerous and won't hurt Karakura town, because if they do, we're going to have a big problem on our hands. Well, I guess we should leave, no use staying if we aren't going to find anything here.

"Hey guys, lets go back to the shop. There is nothing here for us to look for, so lets just leave." I yelled to the others. There is nothing for us to look for, we might as well leave this place. I started walking away with the others just behind me.

* * *

A/N: Well this took way longer than expected. I just hope it's good since I took so long to make this fic. The ending was me just wining it. I didn't know how to end it cuz no sugar in my system. Oh yeah, I'm gonna make another one based on a drawing I drew, hopefully that fic won't take as long as this one did. :3

Persona out~!


	2. Where Are They?

A New Life And New Threat.

Summary: His new life with his new friend and only friend is great so far but sadly the peace he has been receiving with this new life is about to end. Hollows have now noticed his presence and are coming for him, the Shinigami now noticing this are now coming for him as well.

Talking: "Persona!"

Thinking: _Persona!_

A/N: I'M SO SORRY I'M JUST ONE BIG PROCRASTINATOR BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE SUPER LATE CHAPTER. Also the last chapter was just a prologue. I decided to make this the actual story. And I might change the name of the story too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Persona.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where are they?

 **-Time Skip-**

Minato was walking home groceries in hand, he had gone out to buy some milk and some candies for himself. Ever since he started living with Aizen, he had been living a normal life, one with no shadows and no going to Tartarus to save the world. Yes, he thought it was boring but what could he do about it? But then again, this is his chance to relax and have nothing supernatural happen to him. It'll probably happen to someone else but not him.

 _Looks like it's going to rain. I better get home quick or Sosuke might worry._

Aizen always hated it when Minato staying out too long. He thought he might get kidnapped or something dangerous might happen to him. He didn't want to lose the only person he considered a friend, so of course he'd be worried for the boy. But all Minato wanted to do was make more friends, go places where he won't have to avoid people, maybe even attend the local school, but Aizen said that attending the school was risky yet he never gave a reason as to why it was risky for him. He was just so confused as to why Aizen was so secretive of him and why so protective.

Minato would ask Aizen these questions but he knows that Aizen would just change the subject.

"May I ask why you're not home yet, Minato?" Minato heard a angry voice come from behind him.

 _And there he is._ Minato turns around to meet the man that is probably going to ask him tons of questions as to why he isn't home yet. "I spaced out on the way home. I've been walking aimlessly." His excuse wasn't that believable but surprisingly Aizen had bought it.

"Well come one, we need to get home before any of those people see you. We can't have that. Plus I need to make dinner for us. "Aizen then gets one of the bags Minato was holding, that bag being the one with the candy he bought.

"Minato, why do you have candy in this bag?" Aizen turned to look at Minato for his answer and what he saw was Minato staring at a bird.

"What'd you say, Sosuke?" Minato looked back at Aizen realizing he asked him something.

"Why do you have candy in this bag? You were only suppose to get milk, stake, broth, lettace, broccoli, and carrots. I suppose you getting candy was why you are late." Aizen assumed in an angry tone. He wasn't too happy that Minato got sidetracked by candy. "Anyway, lets go home. I'll be making the stew this time."

"Aright..." Minato just followed Aizen home not noticing the yellow eyes following his and Aizens movements. Both not realizing that the figure has been following them for the past few months they've been together.

* * *

At Aizen and Minato's home

Putting the groceries away in the refrigerator quietly, Minato started thinking about how he used to help Shinji with the groceries.

"..." Finally noticing a few tears going down his cheeks, he tries to wipe them away before Aizen sees them. Hearing footsteps Minato panics and puts the paper bag over his head.

 _This is a dumb idea, but then again what else could I have done to hide these stupid tears._ Minato thought, hiding the irritation on his face behind the paper bag.

Aizen now walking in notices the paper bag over Minatos head. "Minato, why do you have a paper bag over your head?" He questions his friends action.

"... Because I suddenly feel ugly..." _That is such a horrible excuse. He will never buy it..._ Minato thought to himself.

"Why would you suddenly feel "ugly"? People sometimes mistake you for a girl." Aizen points out. Sadly that point hits a nerve.

"I AM NOT A GIRL FOR THE TENTH TIME!" Minato yelled from the bag waving his arms in the air. Aizen, seeing a chance to take the bag off Minato's head takes it off quickly.

"Wah!?" Minato, surprised by Aizen's actions stepped back and tried to hide his face behind his hands. Sadly, he failed because Aizen noticed the tears before he could hide his face.

"Why are you crying? Did someone say something about your hair again?" Aizen grabbed Minato's shoulders started shaking him back and forth not too much to hurt him. Minato starting to get irritated at Aizen's concern and stopped him.

"No, no one said anything about my hair, I just remembered something I used to do when I lived in the Gekkoukan dorm. So please stop worrying, Sosuke." After Minato finished his small explanation Aizen gave Minato a face of guilt.

 _Maybe I should tell him now. I've been hiding it for a while and he now deserves to know where his friends are._

"Minato, I need to tell you something about your friends." Aizen said in a hesitant voice.

Minato, eating some of his candy looked up at Aizen and asked, "What about my friends?"

"Well you see I've kind of known where they are since you came back to the living world. I've been hiding it because I know you'll go looking for them and if a soul reaper spots you they might think you're just be a wandering spirit and konso you." Aizen explained. He didn't want Minato to be sent to the Soul Society, knowing them they will make him a Soul Reaper and use his power for themselves or worst, send him to the Maggots Nest.

"You mean... You've known where my friends were since I came here...?" Minato asked in a low tone.

"Yes, I have. But before you yell I did it for your own protection. Please understand." Aizen tried to convince Minato from bursting out in anger, but sadly it didn't work.

"Protection...? You kept the location of my friends to... Protect me?" Aizen hearing Minato's voice of anger turned his head away from him.

He turned his head back to Minato but came face-to-face with a punch. Minato punched him hard enough for Aizen to be knocked down. Soon after, Minato ran out of the house to who knows where.

Now noticing that Minato left, Aizen tried calling out for him to stop,"Wait Minato! Don't go out or you might.." It was too late though, Minato was long gone.

 _Damn it! I have to go after him before anyone sees him!_ Getting up as fast as he can, he started after Minato, hoping he can catch up to him and apologize.

* * *

A/N: Well I decided to make this thing an actual story. It'll be slowly updated but I won't forget about it, though I will be busy 'cause of me starting college. I just hope this chapter wasn't complete crap. Oh yeah, and Aizen cares a lot about Minato since he is the only friend he has, so expect an OOC Aizen and maybe an OOC Minato.


	3. (Understanding of story)

Alright guys this isn't really a chapter more of an understanding of how Minato and Aizen live in the World of the Living. Oh yeah, there are spoilers from the middle of the Quincy Arc, so if you aren't there please don't read this, 'cause I think this contains spoilers.

* * *

Meeting The Great Seal

Okay, so before Aizen went to get some power from Minato, everyone that is having trouble fighting Ywach was getting extremely tired and not even Aizen was able to help so he suggested that they use the power of Nyx. At the time he was the only one that knew of Minato and his adventure with S.E.E.S and how they were able to beat Nyx. Now Kyoraku, being the new head captain and all was desperate (I mean they even needed Aizen's help, that's how desperate he was), though he did doubt Aizen's idea since he didn't know of the Goddess and her powers, but none-the-less he let him free to go. And as promised, Aizen came back with the power of the Goddess and Minato as a added bonus. Everyone couldn't believe that Aizen actually kept his promise but they didn't care 'cause he actually had the true power of the Goddess and shared it with everyone. Becoming 10x stronger, they easily beat the Quincy's and Ywach.

A New Life **[SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA]**

(Prologue) Now after the whole Quincy Arc, Aizen is set free because he saved them with his plan to use Nyx's power. BUT he is under probation and will be watched carefully by Urahara. So now he lives in the Living World. After a few weeks or so, he meets up with Minato and as you read, they fight.

(-Time skip-) So during the Time Skip, Aizen and Minato start living together and getting to know eachother better. Aizen not really liking anyone else but Minato gets used to how Minato acts and what he does. Though he doesn't want him to go out unless it's to get groceries or for some fresh air, other than that Aizen doesn't allow him to go to school or to make any friends. Aizen is basically Minato's only friend. Minato of course doesn't like that. He want's to have friends other than Aizen. He doesn't like Aizen's overprotectiveness. He wonders why Aizen doesn't want him to go outside a lot, but when he asks him he always responds with, "It's better that way." He never likes the answer but leaves it alone.

* * *

So I hope this lightens things up. Now you guys understand what's really happened in the story... Oh yeah, I've started working on chapter 3 and I think I might finish this in less than 4 months like my last one. I'm so sorry for that again. ;^;


End file.
